Faith being a love one and agent
by jilly-Mae
Summary: Christina and sookie Stackhouse is a agent from Supernatural Community for 8 years but one time they got a mission to be a body guard for the king of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi who is Eric Northman himself. Christina may not know who she truly is but how can she get her answer from? can she love or ignore? and her younger sister sookie, can she protect her also?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Hi my name is Christina Juliet Clarabelle Stackhouse Brigant. I'm 26 years old. I have two siblings…well I guess I need to introduce it to you all after all but they aren't my real siblings, I was adopted from Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse. Both of my lovely adopted parents take good care of me when I was a baby although they told me that some guard(Fairy) just knocked on their door at their home and told them to protect me and take good care of me plus nobody cannot know about my true identity. But one day y parents told me who I am that I wasn't related to them by blood but I am an ancestor to them from a Brigant family a royal family in the supernatural world and I' not human at all, I was shocked and petrified about this at first but I accepted it who I am. The Stackhouse family accepted me as their daughter in the end and that makes me happy and felt love.

I have an older brother although we aren't related by blood but I am his ancestor. His name is Jason Stackhouse, my older brother which I consider, my older brother has blond sand color hair with blue eyes, he is 6.3 foot tall and he is sweet, he take good care of me every time and always protect me from harm, that's why I loved him as an older brother. Next is my younger sister, her name is Susannah Maribel Stackhouse but we called her Sookie. Sookie has a blond hair with blue eyes like Jason. She is 5.3 foot tall.

My younger sister is feisty, sweet and overprotective with her family and friends, she take good care of a person who needs helps or sometimes she's being a stubborn but yeah that's part of her. Sookie has a power, telepath, she can read people's mind like human being, shape shifter, werewolf any supernatural creature accept fairies and vampires who she can't hear their minds. I help her how to control it because I have the same powers likes her. Well as for me I have light brown hair with blond high lights, the color of my eyes is hazel and I am 5.7 foot tall. I am feisty, sweet, overprotective and strong minded woman. I don't give up that easily because I fight for my family, friends even my love. Me and sookie are almost the same but we aren't, we are just different that's all.

Jason, me and sookie left high school for some reason but years later our parents died in they got into a car accident and our grandmother Adele was upset when she knew about her son and daughter in law was dead, So she take good care of the three of us in the end, For some years later when I'm 20 years old, sookie is 19 and Jason is 22, I got a job as an agent in the supernatural community with sookie as for Jason he became a supervisor in construction worker.

My grandmother didn't like it one bit but she accepted it anyway as for Jason well me and sookie keep in touch in him with grandma. So here I am already 26 years old with my younger sookie is 25 years old. We have been working in the supernatural community for 7 years to 8 years now although you will learn a lot.

But as an agent is dangerous because me and sookie have been in a mission for past years like one time we need to be a spy on the king of Nevada to get an information for the community. Yeah that's our job and sometimes we need to be security for the monarch in the vampire world. Gosh I hate that job but anyway here I am with sookie doing our job, who we need protected the king of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi.

That's where I met the Eric Northman, king of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi and my future husband.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Normal pov**

It's been busy for sookie and Christina for past months since they started their mission as a body guard for King Eric Northman, both of the sisters has been staying at the mansion where the king lives for 3 months now in Shreveport, Louisiana. At first they were annoyed and frustrated how the king act at first about the Stackhouse sisters because the king himself finds his bodyguards attractive and interesting plus he acts cold and arrogant in front of them because he doesn't let anyone see his emotion and who he is. So the sisters just act cold and feisty in front of the king but with respect. But what the sisters doesn't know that King Eric knows about them that they aren't human at all and that's makes King Eric wants to know both of them more.

Christina was sleeping at her bed peacefully although hers and sookie's shift are different although it's her turned to be a bodyguard for king if he is up, when the sunset starts. When her alarm clock start to ring to wake her up, she groan and opened her eyes for her to be prepare, for her shift. She stood up and looked at the time that it says 5:15 pm. She panic and go to the bathroom for her to take a shower and brush her teeth.

When she was done, she got out of the bathroom and put her lacy panty with her b cup bra. Then she looked at mirror seeing her tattoo, it just formed at her back in her left side unexpected although it's a symbol, the tattoo is a sword with heart on it. One day she let sookie see it and was surprise about it but both of the sisters just keep it a secret from anyone._**But**_that's not all, she also got at her front a little lower at her stomach and this time it's only a flower with sword symbol on it. She got more freaked about it but sookie told her to relax and they will keep it a secret.

Christina put her clothes on with high neck lace shirt with black pants with her black leather jacket. She grabbed her sexy high heel red bottom rivets lace up ankle boots open toe metal stiletto boots. When she was done she put a black shadow make-up with eyeliner and mascara, she put a lip gloss then grabbed her guns put it at the sides of her tights and her daggers at her back. A couple of minutes, she was done, the last thing she need to get is her S4. She got out of her room in 5:30 pm just in time then she saw her sister was waiting for her down the halls and greet her like sisters would always do.

The others of the king's security and staff was already on their position but Sookie isn't the king's bodyguard today so it's Christina's tonight and she find it frustrated because his majesty will keep eye fucking and flirt on her.

Christina sigh in frustration about this although her shift won't be long because the king's has a child well the one he turned into a vampire, her name is Pamela (Pam) Swynford De Beaufort, she is the king's Progeny. When sookie called her back in the land of the living her thoughts were interrupted. She shook her head and looked at her sister with her eye brows raised.

"Nővére, emlékszem mit , Pamela mondtam a királyok találkozón ma. El kell olvasni a fejében, ha mennek, hogy árt a király vagy sem **(sister, remember what Pamela said, the Kings meeting today. You need to read their mind if they are going to harm the king or not)**" sookie said with a serious tone.

"Tudom nővére. Meg fogom tenni, és én még emlékszem, mit mondott Pamela. úgyhogy ne aggódj **(i know sister. i will do it and i still remember what Pamela said. so don't worry about it)**" Christina said with a teasing tone.

Sookie rolled her eyes on her sister and shook her head. Then when they saw Pam who is approaching the sisters, sookie and Christina's expression has change into a blank one. They greeted Pam but the vampire smirked at them in return but told them that the King has requested Christina at his chambers.

Christina once again summoned there and she was surprise about this but she kept her mask in place and nodded at pam. She say goodbye to her sister and Pam then she start walking down the halls where it leads at the king's chambers.

**Christina's pov**

Why in the hell Eric Northman summoned me again?! Damn it, he's been annoying for past months although he is the one told me one time that whenever we both are alone, I can call him by his name? That part I got surprised and confused about that, nobody in the kingdom cannot call him by his own named, accept if the king asked you himself. I sigh in frustrated and leave it but I'm glad that myself and Sookie learned how to talk in a different language, well a lot of language actually.

When I'm almost at the king's chambers, I have a feeling that Eric wanted to talk to me about something but thank fuck that my sister can't read my mind phew! Only we can communicate each other but I still can hear my sister's mind. I knocked the door of Eric's chambers to ask his permission for me to come in but I heard his voice say _**enter**_. I enter his chamber and saw Eric was awake but he was sitting on his bed and his back is against the headboard. I was suspicious what Eric wants from me. But Eric just smirked playful at me and that I raised my eyebrow at him. I felt frustrated and looked at him with a blank expression. Although my head is telling me (be polite! Be polite or else you will fall for his trap again!)

"Good evening, your majesty. Is there something you wanted from me?" I said in a polite way. Eric smirked grew more on his damn fucking face and that's makes my blood boil in frustration.

"The only thing I want is, you Christina, I want you here beside me and you don't have to be formal in front of me when we are alone _**lover**_" he said in a playful manner. My masked falls down in to place and glared coldly at Eric.

He laugh at my expression and looked at my hazel eyes with a soft expression that I have seen 1 month ago since this idiot king start to opened up to me. I don't know why the king chose me as his close _**friend**_ but I have a bad feeling about this.

Sometimes Eric always asking me if he can trust his staff or me and my sister, my answer was he can trust me and sookie but his staff, I myself and sookie need to read their minds so that he can trust them. Since then Eric and I became close _**but**_ we kept it a secret, the only ones who knows is sookie and Pamela. Thank fuck nobody knows or else I'm in trouble….okay..! Since then the king is always letting me see he's true personality, let us say his true nature.

He is sweet, protective of his family, possessive, arrogant, stubborn vampire king I ever met. He is a spoiled brat like his child Pam is also the same as him. He likes to punish and torture the vampires, who is broken the law and also he is good at fight. Thank fuck since me and Sookie got this job, we learned how to fight like: mix martial arts, judo, taekwondo, fencing and how to shoot guns.

I got out of my thoughts when my phone was ringing on my back packet. I looked at Eric for permission if I can answer it. He nodded at me and he disappeared in the bathroom to shower. I grab my phone and answer it

"_Hello this is Christina Stackhouse, who is this"_

"_**Christi, It's Mia, there's a situation here. Where the king will meet the sheriffs in Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi, please tell the security to high the alert now!"**_

"_What? Ugh damn it. thank you for reporting it to me, I will let my sister know about this then I and sookie will check it what had happened there but the sheriffs are okay? Or there's death?"_

"_**No Christi, the sheriffs are okay. But tell the King that he won't be having a meeting today unless the situation calm down. I will let you know if the situation is calm down here, Okay?"**_

"_Sure Mia, thank you for telling me. Be safe there and report me if something suspicious caught your eyes"_

"_**Sure Christi. Si you later"**_

She hung up to me and I press the app that has a red button from my phone that every security guard of Eric has it if some bad situation had happened or under attack. I sigh and wait for sookie call me or max, the head of Eric's security.

I heard the shower has stop also but the only thing I didn't know that Eric is already dressed and he is sitting at the single golden chair, watching me with a frown on his expression. I know he wanted to ask me what had happened but my phone begins to ring again and I answer it but i kept my eyes on him and he caught my eye contact too but when I start talking to Max, he didn't broke our eye contact and that's weird.

"_Max, we have a bad situation now. Mia called me 3 minutes ago that where his majesty will have a meeting with his sheriffs at New Orleans. So she told me to warned to high level the security now and the King himself will stay here today and as for me and sookie will look see what had happened there"_

"_**Well thank you for telling me Christina. Mia just gave me a message but she didn't tell me what had happened so yeah check it for me in the morning and report it to me who cost the problems there"**_

"_We will Max. Thank you"_

We both hang up and looked at Eric who is still watching me but this time with a blank expression. O boy….it means I need it now. I sigh in frustrated and sit in front of Eric at the single chair and it was an awkward silent, I start looking around but Eric clear his throat to get my attention

"What bad had happened Christina? I heard your conversation with Mia while I was in the bathroom" Eric said with a business tone.

"Well there's a situation at New Orleans, where you will meet your Sheriffs Eric, something bad had happened and I'm guessing It's an explosion, Mia doesn't want to tell me in phone but I told her that me and my sister will check it tomorrow morning while you are still asleep plus I gave Max a warning to level up the security around your mansion. So there's no need to worry your majesty" I said in a calm tone. Eric narrowed his eyes on me but I rolled my eyes on me but I wanted to ask him why in the hell he wants me here.

"Eric I have a question for you, if that's okay?" I said. Eric raised his eye brows and nodded at me that I have a permission to ask him." Why do you want me always here, when it's my turn to guard you?" I ask in a confused expression on my face. Eric smirked at me in a sexy way and shook his head.

"That Christina is something I will tell you later because right now, I have paperwork to do and you are dismissed, I will call you later if I need you okay _**lover**_" he said in a serious mix with seductive voice. Okay that part makes me flinch but I nodded at him although it's his lunch time with the fangbanger.

"Well excuse me your Highness I will take my leave because Mistress Pam will get your _**lunch**_ right now, so if you need me I'll be at the gym" I said in a formal way. Eric flinch the way I talk to him, he wanted to say something but I already stood up and bow to him. I go for the door and got out of his chamber.

When I got out, I saw the woman right outside with pam. Pam saw me and smirked at me and she shook her head. I ignore her and walk down the halls where it leads to the gym. My sister is busy with the security with Max right now although we are supposed to be training and working out today but today I'll be alone.

I sigh in frustrated and just change my clothes into my training clothes, halter shirt trendy tube tops with black yoga shorts. I grab my black and red Nike running shoes. When I was done, thank fuck the gym is empty so for me to start my powers, my fighting skills, I need to warm up first.

So I go to i-home music player with two huge speakers that Eric bought. I put my I-pod 5 and put **Trey- Na Na** for my music today. The music start with a good beat and my whole body shivered but I ignore it and start grabbing my gloves for me to start so I did at first push-ups for 50 times then set-ups 60 times. A couple of minutes doing it all over again I go to a bar for me to set-ups there, I did it for 40 times. Next is my favorite squats I did for 80 times, next push-ups again but different one (diamond push-ups) did it for 30 times, next feet elevated push-ups for 30 times and last superman push-ups.

For 1 hour doing those things, I approach the punching bag for me to kick and punch, I did it for 30 minutes. When I was done I go to shooting ranch and a room who we can use our weapons although it connected it to gym. I pick up my daggers and guns. I start shooting at the dummy, who is moving towards me on his own but Eric insisted for us to train like this for us to be prepared for the enemy, a couple of hours training with this damn dummy I heard someone clear his throat and I look who is in the door.

I saw Eric is there smirking seductive at me. I rolled my eyes at him and go to the bench for me to work out my arms. When I was done I look at Eric who is still watching me with pure desire at his own eyes. I glared at him and look at him coolly.

"Are you done with your **lunch **your majesty?" I said in a cool tone. Eric raised his eyebrow at me and looked at me straight at my eyes.

"Yes Christina, I'm done with my **lunch** but I was looking for you all over the palace but it seems you were here working-out and training yourself" Eric said in a seductive tone. I narrowed my eyes and turned my back at him for me to grab my towel, my water plus my I-pod for me to take a shower down the hall. I looked at Eric once more and I was in front of him.

"Look Eric, I came here because soon we have to leave for your other meeting at your club tonight. So let me take a shower and get dressed for you and your security to go now" I said coldly with a blank expression. Eric frowned at me and shook his head.

"Fine _**lover**_, I will let you get your shower and get dressed **but** (I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at him suspiciously) I will stay with you while you are showering because I don't trust the guards that they will sneak in your bathroom to peeping tom you while you are naked" he said in a serious tone. That part I was surprised, I nodded at him and start walking in one of the guest rooms for me to get my shower.

Sometimes one of the guest room's bathrooms doesn't have a one room for it so they just connect it to the bedroom and that's frustrated me and this time when me and the Eric got inside of the guest room. It was a huge bad fucking luck because the bathroom is connected to the bedroom. SHIT!

Although 1 month ago since when me and Eric became close, he saw me naked accidently at one of guest rooms for me to change my clothes and I got freaked that day so till now I still feel shy in front of him but I'm already used to it but Eric himself already saw a lot of naked woman in front of him because he is having sex one of the fangbangers here in the palace. And that's annoyed me because for 3 fucking months that I met Eric, I fall for him so easily! I don't love a damn playboy fucking king vampire that fast! They manipulated humans well supernatural creatures really fast but what caught my attention is that one day Pam told me that Eric never open up to anybody that fast at all and that's makes me feel Happy?

I shook my head and start stripping in front of Eric who has his laptop with him, checking his e-mails that I didn't know he has it but I know he's watching me because I can feel his eyes at the back of my head. I ignore it and get myself cleaned.

A couple of minutes of shower, I got out and grabbed my recent clothes and put it on then my make-up and my guns plus daggers. When I was done I sit at the edge of the bed and looked at Eric with a coolly expression.

"So Eric, since when you are done with your paper works and your lunch that fast plus how did you know where I am?" I asked him. Eric looked up and straight into my eye.

"Well Christina, I didn't do my paper work yet and my lunch…..well I wasn't hungry, I send them away plus I always know where you are because I asked sookie" he said. I narrowed my eyes on him and shook my head. I check my cellphone if there's a report but I receive one from pam who is telling me to send Eric now in his office now and me too because she got a report from Mia ASAP! I looked at Eric who caught my atmosphere has change in to a thick air.

"Okay, that's unexpected but let's go king Nothman because I got a message from Pam who is telling me to go to your office ASAP and you won't even like it one bit so Let's go" I said in a serious tone.

Eric nodded at me and stood up. We got out of the guest room and walk down the halls to lead us at Eric's office. I know this isn't good news for me especially Eric and I hope Mia is okay. Because I have bad feeling about this and I know I won't like it one bit. I hope everything is fine or else I have to face my fate and destiny.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Eric's pov**

Since I became king of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi, I was frustrated that the AVL and supernatural Community chose me as a king in this three states when I killed King Russell Edgington, queen Sophie-Ann leclercq because one: Sophie-Ann childish games for selling her blood for money, for her kingdom didn't work so the AVL and supernatural community asked me to kill her for her own good plus she broke the law. Second Russell is also breaking a law that he heard a rumor that two woman, who is sister mostly they already in twenties is a telepath, who is living in Bon Temps with their grandmother? So he came across the border of Louisiana to search for them and claim them as his in force. If you force a human being is against the law so again the AVL and supernatural community asked me to end him with his bonded Talbot.

But what caught my attention of what Russell said about the two sisters but I heard from my spy's that the two woman aren't living in bon temps anymore but they are working in supernatural community who is a greatest agents ever in the supernatural world.

I saw their files about them and I got impressed. But what caught my eye is a beautiful woman I ever seen although only in the picture I just see her face, okay in the file say about her, her name is Christina Juliet Clarabelle Stackhouse, she was born in 16 January 1988 who is 26 years old. She has hazel eyes with light brown hair with blond high lights and she is 5.7 foot tall, I like this woman but I need to know more about her because I felt drawn into this woman just seeing her damn picture?! DAMN it.

Okay next is her sister. Her name is Susannah Maribel Stackhouse. They called her since childhood Sookie. She was born in May 12 1987 who is 25 years old. She has blue eyes with blond hair and she is 5.3 foot tall, okay this Ladies are attractive but I find Christina more attractive and I like it.

3 months ago when the day of my coronation, the supernatural community told me that I need one of their best agents to guard myself from trouble although I don't know who will be my guards so I accepted. Then Max, the head of my guard came in to my room and told me that the agents of supernatural community came and I nodded at him.

When the two agents came inside my chambers, I was fucking shocked because my bodyguards are the Stackhouse sisters and finally I met Christina Stackhouse. We introduce ourselves but when me and Christina shook our hands and we make eye contact, I felt a huge pull at her. That makes me think I found my mate but when my stubbornness hits me I just ignored what I am thinking. But in the end every hour, days, minutes and months, me and Christina became more closer to each other now and that's makes me happy.

**Back into the present**

Christina and I is walking beside each other towards my office to see what Pamela wants to tell us both, about the bad news she has receive from Mia. Although I caught Christina feeling distress about this so I grab her hand sooth it. I looked at the corner of my eye to see her reaction and see that she was surprise about my action towards her and looked at me carefully at my face although my expression is blank so that she won't get scared at me.

She shook her head and smiled at me, she just let her hand where I was soothing her but when we are already arrive, Christina let go of my hand and her expression change completely which means she put her masked on now. Damn this woman is fit to be Queen after all. When we got inside my office, I saw my child was sitting at the couch waiting for me. I sit down behind my desk and Christina sit at the single chair in front of my desk with my child who also sit in front of me.

"What is the report Pam?" I said in a business tone.

"Well Master, Mia just called me and told me to tell you and Christina that there was an explosion (I saw at the corner of my eye that Christina put her hands at her eyes and massage it which means she was right of what she was thinking) and one of the vampires caught the one who did it" Pam said in a serious tone.

"Who may be this person or vampire is Pamela?" I asked her. Pam looked at Christina in a serious expression and she nodded at pam but what caught my eye that her hands formed into fist, and I know this is bad news and serious one too.

"It's Andre Eric" Christina said with a cold tone. I feel a huge rage in my emotion and wanted to throw something at the door but I couldn't do it because Christina was here in front of me, sitting peace fully although her expression was mad.

"Okay thank you Christina but Pamela, I want you to tell Max to level up all the security around the mansion now and tell Sookie I need her here NOW!" I said in a calm mix with rage tone. Pam nodded at me and disappeared out of my office.

I looked at Christina who is pissed of what is happening right now. I wanted to grab her and let her sit on my lap but right now I can't express my feelings to her because I felt confused at this moment. A couple of minutes thinking of something that the knock on my office door interrupt my thoughts when Christina's sister, sookie came inside of my office, I said enter and she got inside. Then Christina and sookie make an eye contact but she sit down where pam sat. And they start talking different language that I recognize.

"Deirfiúr, ní mór dúinn fadhb **(sister, we have a problem)**" Christina said with a serious tone.

"cad é Christina? raibh rud éigin a tharla dona go Mia? **(What Christina? something bad happened to Mia?)**" Sookie said with concern.

"aon, deirfiúr **(No, sister)**"

"deirfiúr ceart go leor, labhairt anois! **(Okay sister, speak now!)**"

I was impressed about this that those two sisters are talking in front of me with a different language with their accent. I keep my mouth shut and hear that Christina is explaining to sookie that what Pam told us 2 minutes ago about the report from Mia. Sookie was shocked and pissed off that they need to find Andre now?! Christina rolled her eyes on her sister and talk-Now-what-we-need-to-do-next-Eric looked on her face. I shook my head at her and looked at the two sisters who wearing a serious expression face.

"Thank you for explaining to sookie, Christina but what we need to do now is search for Andre and bring him to me for pam to question him, if he doesn't want to tell us, what is he planning well we don't have a choice but to kill him" I said in a cold tone. But Christina and sookie was thinking deeply in their thoughts. So I patiently wait for them. Then when 2 minutes pass, Christina looked at me coolly straight at my eyes with a cold steel expression. I felt shivered down my spine, when she looked at me. Damn this woman is feisty.

"Or do you want me to read him, your majesty? Killing him will not bring information out of him" Christina said with a cold tone. Dang this woman will be a death of me. She's smarter than I thought and it's back to formality.

"Well that will do Christina thank you,( I looked at sookie politely), sookie you are dismissed, your sister will informed you what you both will do next later" I said politely at her. Sookie stood up and bowed at me but she looked at her sister and kissed at her cheek and she whisper at her that she will see her later at the security room. Christina nodded at her sister and sookie walk away and go out of my office. 20 seconds of silent, Christina cleared her throat and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Eric, I have to go now and investigate about this because I need to report this to supernatural community and also to you. So me and sookie will go now, the earlier we know, the better it is" Christina said in a calm voice. I sigh at her and shook my head. I don't want her to go but yeah she's my bodyguard after all and my chest hurts if she is far away from me damn it!

"Fine Christina, you have my permission to go but, (I grab her hand and held it tightly, she didn't take her hand away from me and looked at me with her soft expression. That was a surprise one but I kept my mask on), please be careful. I don't want something bad happened to you lover" I said with a concern tone. The way she looked at me her eyes became soft with her expression.

"Eric I'll be okay as always, you know me and my sister can handle this stuffs. I promise I will come back" Christina said in a whisper voice. I looked at her on her eyes with full emotion. She knows that she was my weakness. Since we became more closer to each other, Christina has been taking care of me but because of her I didn't have sex with a fangbanger for 1 month already nor drink from them, only in the blood bag and that makes Pamela more frustrated, why in the hell I drink from that although my child discover that I _**fall**_Christina. That makes me feel weird but what godric told me just follow my heart.

"I hope you keep your promise lover or else I will go there myself" I said seriously at her. She rolled her eyes on me and smiled." Yes I will Eric so may I excuse myself so that my mission is done for tonight?" Christina asked. I sigh and looked at her once more, I want to kiss her so badly, I know it's too fast but I need to do it, I ran in to a vampire speed in front of her and grab her chin for me to see her beautiful hazel eyes. I sooth her chin and looked at her carefully.

"I know it's early for me to express my feelings for you Christina but I love you no matter what, I didn't have sex nor take the blood of a fangbanger for 1 month because of my feelings for you. If I got a news that you died with your sister, I can't leave without you although you are my bodyguard, (she wanted to protest but I held up my hand to stop her), that doesn't mean I cannot love you. Promise me you will come back to me lover" I said in a serious tone. I looked at her carefully and let her dig in my words at her. She sighed and smiled at me beautifully, her real smile this time.

"Eric, I love you too, I didn't tell you what I feel 2 months ago because I'm scared to tell you myself and will reject me in the end. Yes I am your bodyguard, it's my job after all to protect you with my sister" Christina said. I looked at her carefully again if she is lying but the only thing I saw on her eyes is honesty. I felt happy and I hug her tightly. At first she was shocked but she calm down and hug me in return. When I stand back a little bit to see her face, I kissed her passionately, in the end Christina return my kiss. Our kiss last a little bit longer when Christina's cellphone begun to ring for emergency call. She cursed under her breath and pick up her phone. She start speaking in a different language which still I understand and I know it's a bad news. Christina looked at me with mix emotion on her eyes but for a couple of seconds her expression became blank.

I know this isn't a good thing to know because being a king is difficult than I thought but with your love one who's going to be a future Queen, she will help you and be there for your forever


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 normal pov**

When Christina got a call from sookie that Mia is hurt, she was in rage and concern for her friend. Eric was watching her expressionless but she knew her king understood what she was feeling. Both of the sisters end the call and she looked at the king.

"Eric I need to go, it's Mia, she got attacked by the intruder and the royal guards are in the building to help the rest of the sheriffs to get out of there, so they need me there with my sister, sookie already what happened there and she also told Max what to do here in the mansion" Christina said in a calm tone. Eric looked at her with a soft expression and nodded at her.

"Well lover, I will go with you (Christina wanted to response because it's too dangerous for Eric to be there but Eric himself knows the consequences, he put his finger at her lips to stop her from talking) but Pamela will come with me and the rest of the guards too" Eric said. Christina shook her head. She knew the king doesn't want to let her go because they know each other's feelings now so she just nodded at him and smiled.

"Fine Eric, just don't get a heart attack when we are under attack okay sweetie, (Christina looked at him with a raised eyebrow) "Okay lover but promise me you won't get hurt?" (Christina rolled her eyes on him and nodded)," Fine Eric, I promise" she said with an annoyed expression.

Eric smiled in satisfaction and grabbed her hands. Both of them got out of Eric's office and Christina grab her cellphone and tell her sister bring Max with the rest of the guard because the King will come with them, sookie was confused about this but she told her sister that they will talk about this, she end her call and ask Eric to call Bill and Pamela to ride with him although Max will be riding with them just in case for his safety. The king nodded at her and grabbed his phone to call Bill and Pamela.

Bill Crompton is sookie's first boyfriend they have been dating for 2 months now. Christina didn't like him at first because she has a bad feeling about him but when she found out that he is Eric's lieutenant and with Pamela, she was okay with it. Every day, hour, minutes, bill and Christina is always go out to know each other more. Since then they become close and Christina trust for bill grew more. Although she wants her sister to be happy, that's all she asked from bill. He understood and swore to her that he will protect her sister. Christina smiled and hug bill for this.

When she and Eric is already outside, she saw Pamela and max is already in the black SUV, waiting for him as for her sister sookie is behind the wheel of her car white Mercedes Benz s-k class with bill. She sighed and looked at Eric.

"Your Majesty, you will ride with Pamela and Max. I will ride on my motorcycle for emergency" Christina said. Eric looked at her carefully but nodded although he doesn't want anyone to know their relationship for **now**.

So he got inside the car with his child and Max his head security although their car is in the middle. The rest of the security got inside at the two SUV who is in front of the Eric's car and also behind them. Christina approached her sister and Bill and talk to her sister in a different language which bill understand. Although they make bill learn one of their language for no one understand them when it comes to an emergency.

"I due di voi, hanno bisogno di aprire gli occhi perché Andre non è la sola a fare questa pace di merda. in modo da stare in guardia** (the both of you, need to open your eyes because Andre isn't alone doing this peace of shit. so be on your guard)**" Christina said in a serious voice. Both of them nodded at her and Christina walk to her white BMW F 800 GT. She grabbed her black helmet and hop on.

She started her motorcycle and drive ride away from the mansion. The king's car was in front of her but sookie was in front of the black SUV where the guards are. Thank fuck that her sister buy a wireless headphones when it comes to emergency. The drive was safe but Christina caught a gaze in front of them a few miles that she saw Andre's minions has a bomb around his chest.

She knew her sister can't see this with her human eyes as for the vampires she doesn't know if they can see it a few miles. She cursed under her breath and pressed the emergency button on her BMW to warn everyone then she passed Eric's car to go to her sister for her to go beside them and told them to be on alert because there's an enemy in front of them and they need to stop their cars now and she will signal them if it's okay.

Eric saw something wasn't right and Max heard his phone ring in to an emergency call that means they need to stop now. sookie stop the car along with the rest of the SUV car behind her. Christina sends Sookie a message in her thoughts that she will take care the problem now, sookie nodded at her and told bill what is happening, when Eric saw that Christina is driving away, he knew she can do it but he doesn't like it one bit. Pamela felt into their bond that her master felt worried for Christina and they cannot do anything to stop it for **now **because it's their job after all. Christina stop in her tracks a few miles to talk to the intruder but the enemy looked at her with an evil smirked on his face.

"So Christina Brigant is here after all. It's been a while my dear, did your king send you here to kill me?" the intruder said to her coldly. Christina's formed a smirk on her face and shook her head.

"You know my real name after all vampire, now straight to the point you fucker, I don't waste my damn time to talk but who fucking send you?" Christina asked coldly.

The vampire smirked grew more, he knew this woman is feisty what he heard from the rumor. After all it's true, she isn't a Stackhouse but a fairy royal blood from a brigant family, not only that, she is also the granddaughter of a pureblood vampire, who is the first royal families of vampires in Europe, his name is Count Dracula, the King of vampires.

"Well yes but right now _**princess**_, my mission is to kill King Eric Northman but now I know that you are here, well it's more interesting to kill you first" the vampire said coldly.

"Step back now fucker or we need to do the hard way of the easy way? Choose now" Christina answered him. The vampire smirked at her.

"The hard way my dear" the vampire said at her coolly. "As you wish" Christina said coldly. She take off her helmet and was in front of the vampire at her fastest speed and point her guns on his head, his eyes was wide and shocked, he never seen this woman clould be fast although she is brigant of what the rumor he had heared. He thought the rumors was just a fantasy story but about her family back ground as a royal Heir from Brigant and Dracula family, she was the most powerful creature in the supernatural world and that scared the shit out of him. Andre underestimated Christina Stackhouse Brigant. For 15 years, Sophie-Ann didn't stop searching for her none stop although in the end she failed, the former queen doesn't know anything about her at all. Now he knows he will be dead in the hands of the future Queen of all vampires, Fairies, Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi. Andre searched this young woman's relationship with King Northman, although they wanted to find out what is her relationship with the king so they send a spy in to the mansion to know about her more but one time what they find is that the King always summon her in his chambers all the time, for past 2 months their spy saw that the king has gone soften at her, that means King Eric fell in love for a creature who the king himself knew that she isn't a human like her sister sookie who is half human and fairy. He sighed and looked at the future queen, Christina with a cool expression. He knows he needs to do this because he doesn't want to get in to the hands of Andre again and make a huge problem in the supernatural world.

He began to attack Christina and kick at her stomach to send her flying across the road. Eric growl at this and wanted to get out of the car but his child stop her and told him that Christina will be okay. Sookie was worried about her sister but she never forgets what her sister told her to keep calm when she saw her sister is hurt or else the situation will get more worst and their mission will fail so she calm down and looked at her sister. The guard's expression's was blank but they were worried about their friend who is fighting the vampire alone. Christina land at her feet and stood up fast. She smirked at the vampire and laughed her ass off but looked at him again with eyes cold," don't fucking underestimated me vampire".

The vampire felt a cold shiver down his spine but he knows he doesn't have time for this because he has 30 seconds for the bomb to activated, Christina saw the timer and cursed under her breath, she knows he doesn't have time but doesn't have a choice to use the power that no one in the supernatural world knows, that she can change her appearance but the consequences is to let everyone knows about this. She put her guns where her helmet is and looked at the vampire straight at his eyes. Christina formed a circle of her symbol around her that has a rose with a sword on it. Everybody froze and sookie cursed under breath, she knows that her sister need's to do this because of the bomb around the vampire chest. Christina started whispering the ancient spell. The vampire run in a vampire speed to go in front of Christina to stop her but he can't, he knew he's too late.

"et mihi lucem diem, et tenebras noctem mihi: ego sum , et in miraculum, ut faciat Brigant regio et in me, ut possim excitare me, et in medio mei, obsecro, mihi miraculum Brigant Dracula **(the day gives me light, the night give me darkness, i christina Brigant to transform myself and the royal blood within me, to wake me up and give me power within me, i summon thee myself as christina Brigant Dracula)**"

Then a huge light came out, Christina eyes and hair are the same with her make-up is also the same but her clothes change in to white corset with rip white pants and High Heel Platform Mary Jane Black White Patent Sexy Pumps, her earrings Scott Kay Jewelry Ladies Black Ruthenium Filigree Cross Earrings with White Sapphire and Black Spinel with Mixed Dragon Blood Jasper Heart Love necklace.

The vampire and everyone was shocked that Christina change but she has a sword at her hands. The sword has an ancient writing in it but at the hands of the sword is silver with a symbol of a cross in it with rose. Eric jaw dropped about this, he cursed under his breath that he didn't dig deep at Christina family files. He remembers what godric told him when he first met Christina at his palace. That this woman is a powerful one of her kind and supernatural world that he needed to protect her no matter what, Eric's thoughts were interrupted when his child said" Eric look, Christina has a tattoo at her back in her left side of her shoulders & it's big tattoo she has there" his child said.

Eric was surprised about this and the tattoo at her back, he saw it somewhere but he needs to ask his maker about this, and he knew his lover will explained it to him later but his eyes never left her and see what she will do next and the way her clothes hug her body with that sexy curves makes his fangs come out of his gums, this makes him growl. Christina smirked at the intruder's expression, who has his jaw dropped that he just transformed in front of him but he snap out and attack her again because the bomb timer is in 20 seconds now. She pointed the sword at him and attacked him. Every swing of her sword the vampire always block but she knows that she needed to take off the damn bomb out of his chest.

When the time hit 10 seconds, her sword got hit right in time at the vampire's chest. He cursed under his breath and he heard Christina said" check mate".

She take it off from his chest and throw the bomb away from them, when the bomb's timer stop the bomb activated it and exploded, Christina grabbed the vampire from his t-shirt to question this intruder. The vampire was shocked that this woman saved his ass off. When the bomb is gone Christina grabbed the vampire from the collar of his shirt and looked at him coldly.

"I know your fucking name vampire and I know why you accept this job to just kill yourself today for Andre won't question you for what had happened here so I'm just asking you to obey me and you won't get hurt. GOT IT!?" Christina said coldly at the vampire, the intruder nodded and obeyed her. Christina put silver chains around his hands and ankle for him not to escape, the vampire screamed in pain and Christina wait patiently for the intruder to shut up. When the vampire is done screaming in pain, she put her sword at her side and told the vampire to hop on her BMW. The intruder obeyed her and hop on her bike, Christina hop also and grabbed her helmet and put it on, she drive where her sister and the kings car are, she didn't transformed back at her normal clothes but she didn't care for now.

When she was in front of the Mercedes, sookie got out of the car and approach her sister to give her a hug. Sookie whisper at her ear that she was glad that she was okay, Christina kissed her sister forehead. When sookie let her sister go, Christina told sookie that she need to put their prisoner inside one of the SUV but not where the king and his child are but behind the king's car.

She grabbed the intruder hands and pulled him to her for him to hop off her bike and begin to approach the SUV behind Eric's car, when the passed Eric's car, she knew Eric was watching her, she smirked at him and shook her head. Christina opened the SUV's door and told the vampire guards to guard him good to question him, the guard's nodded at her but before she go back, Christina looked at the intruder one last time and she told him to behave, the vampire nodded at her then she smiled and she closed the door of the SUV.

Again she passed at Eric's car but the door of the car opened and revealed the king himself looking at her with lust and concern emotion on his eyes but his face was expressionless. Christina bowed at Eric and looked straight at his eyes.

"What is it your majesty?" Christina said in her blank expression. Eric raised his eyebrow at her and he can't take it anymore the way both of them acted in front of everyone, he doesn't care anymore because he really loves her. For Thousands years of experience in this life, he fell for a woman, for the first time. Eric was looking at Christina with pure adoration and love, now he found his soul mate.

Christina looked at the king with a confused expression because the way Eric was looking at her with love and adoration means the king doesn't care if anyone is watching them. She wanted to stop Eric but he grabbed her chin and kissed her with passion. Everyone gasp about this, the guards jaw dropped and watching the king and their future queen with wide eyes, Bill and Sookie smiled happily, Pam smirked evilly and said " Finally!" as for Max, the head of security, he smiled happily for the King and the future queen of Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi.

Their life and love each other will start now but everything will be a challenge them and they will face it together


End file.
